


Mamihlapinatapai

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Mamihlapinatapai означает «Взгляд между двумя людьми, в котором выражается желание каждого в том, что другой станет инициатором того, чего хотят оба, но ни один не хочет быть первым».Действие происходит через три месяца после возвращения Шерлока. А началось все с фотографии в блоге Джона Ватсона.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое AU, которое многим понравится: Мэри не было и нет.
> 
> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/1563595

Фотография в блоге Джона Ватсона. _Черноволосый кудрявый мужчина, мягко улыбаясь, смотрит на русоволосового мужчину, который отвечает ему еще более теплым взглядом. Смотришь на них, и кажется, что каждый хочет сказать что-то важное, но они ждут лучшей ситуации, лучшего момента или просто не решаются на это._

Фотография сделана 17 августа. Ровно через два дня после возвращения Шерлока Холмса домой, на Бейкер-стрит. Возвращения из двухгодичного _«отпуска»_. По этому случаю миссис Хадсон устроила маленький праздник, на котором вездесущим Грегори Лестрейдом была сделана эта фотография. 

Спустя два дня после публикации поста о возвращении друга с прикрепленной к нему фотографией в комментариях от анонима было оставлено всего одно предложение: «Это – mamihlapinatapai!»

Джон долго думал, что это значит, порылся в словарях, интернете. Но не нашел ничего стоящего. Выходила разная ерунда о возможных названиях лекарств, островов и прочей чепухи. Но ведь должно было это слово что-то значить? Или аноним просто пошутил, написав в комментариях околесицу?

Может быть, это был даже Шерлок, которому не понравилась фотография? Успокоив себя подобными мыслями, Джон отставил это дело в дальний ящик своей памяти. Да, это непонятное слово что-то да должно было значить. Но пока это знание было скрыто.

***

Джон Ватсон снова стал очень частым гостем в интернете. Блог постоянно обновлялся. Новости о Шерлоке Холмсе не уставали рождаться из таких сумасшедших слухов, что позавидовал бы даже покойный Джим. Кто-то должен был их либо опровергать, либо подтверждать. Эту почетную миссию – радовать народ – взял на себя Джон. Только почему-то не мог он писать нигде, кроме гостиной. Гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. **Их** гостиной. И Джону приходилось часто задерживаться в их общем доме, когда-то общем.

Шерлок был, кажется, непротив. Даже очень непротив. И вещи особо не разбрасывал. Хотел произвести впечатление порядка? Что за глупые мысли? Шерлок не старается – он делает. А то, каким это кажется остальным, его не волнует.

Прошло уже три месяца с момента его возвращения. Девяносто один день, пролетевший как одно мгновение. И девяносто и одна бесконечная ночь. Девяносто и одна ночь _вне_ Бейкер-стрит. Джону иногда казалось, что он скучает сейчас сильнее, чем в те два года. Бывали моменты теми нескончаемыми вечерами и ночами в последние три месяца, когда у него начиналась ломка. Ломка без прошлой жизни, когда все было так обычно и необычно, страшно и весело, уютно и тепло. Ломка без пререканий с миссис Хадсон. Ломка без Шерлока... 

Сейчас, когда Джон знал, что друг жив, было слишком больно быть так далеко от него и так долго без него. Сидя в своем рабочем кабинете, он считал минуты до конца своего дежурства, чтобы бежать домой. Нет, не домой – к Шерлоку. Джону хотелось вернуться однажды с очередного расследования и остаться на Бейкер-стрит насовсем. Как раньше. Как прежде.

И ничего вроде бы не мешало: плата осталась прежней, комната свободна, миссис Хадсон намекала. Только была одна проблема – Шерлок его не приглашал. Он не звал Джона вернуться в **их** квартиру, не говорил о том, что ещё нуждается в соседе. Он был рад, когда Джон оставался на ужин, причем и готовил его опять Джон. Шерлок не имел ничего против посиделок у камина по вечерам. Даже иногда играл на скрипке любимые мелодии их обоих. Он звал Джона с собой в Скотланд-Ярд или на осмотр очередного места преступления, как и раньше. Вместе они заходили в какую-нибудь забегаловку, чтобы согреться после промозглых дождей, под которые они обязательно попадали, догоняя очередного преступника. Шерлок все так же тащил его за собой к Молли, в морг, чтобы было сподручнее работать, не отвлекаясь на доставание телефона из кармана брюк или на запись формулы какого-то вещества. Ведь на это есть Джон, который особенно и не возражал никогда.

Только вот почему-то ни разу Шерлок не предложил остаться на ночь. Даже когда было совсем поздно, Холмс вызывал для друга такси. Джон не знал причины, не хотел даже думать об этом. Но вывод приходил сам собой: он больше не нужен Шерлоку. Шерлоку вообще больше никто не нужен рядом. От этого осознания было больно, нестерпимо больно. Кололо сердце, и на плечи словно опускалась вся громада мира.

Но Джон молчал и снова уходил, прощаясь поздним вечером на пороге до боли знакомой квартиры. Хотелось остановиться, найти причину, чтобы не уходить, чтобы остаться. Но он ее не находил, снова и снова пытаясь увидеть во взгляде Шерлока хотя бы намек на сожаление о его уходе. А там… Было не пусто, нет. Но холодно. И как-то тяжело, безвыходно. Глаза молодого мужчины не должны быть старше него на десятки лет. Но у Шерлока глаза были именно такими. 

А когда Джон садился в такси и оборачивался, чтобы помахать другу, ему казалось, что Шерлок выдыхает с большим облегчением. И снова начинала ныть грудная клетка с запрятанным под ней сердцем. Но Джон не мог понять, правда это или лишь его воображение играет с ним злую шутку. Не раз и не два он останавливал таксиста, а через мгновение снова говорил ему ехать первоначальным адресом. Джон так и не находил предлог вернуться обратно, словно, чтобы прийти в гости к другу, ему когда-нибудь требовалась какая-то причина. 

Но что делать, если ты не чувствуешь себя рядом с ним как в гостях? Что делать, если ваши дни, прожитые вместе, не отпускают, отзываясь долгой болью в висках? Что делать, если дом, **ваш** дом, так и не стал для тебя чужим: манит гостиная, кухня, знакомая до самых незначительных мелочей, зовет к себе и даже милая сердцу, потертая и чуть скрипучая лестница словно нехотя приглашает пробежаться по ней. 

Джону хотелось, до зубного скрежета, до воя в подушку по ночам хотелось вернуться. Вернуться в этот милый дом. Вернуться в свою маленькую, но такую уютную и теплую спальню. Вернуться в гостиную, где ждет **его** кресло, с протертой в нескольких местах обивкой, но такое удобное и родное, что Джону казалось – от него исходят волны бодрости. Вернуться на два с лишним года назад и не уходить. Терпеть бесконечную, сводящую с ума боль от потери самого близкого человека. Просыпаться на мокрой от сонных слез подушки и не вспоминать, что снилось, и так ясно – снова _****Он_. Вернуться, чтобы иметь возможность избежать этой унизительной повинности – уходить с Бейкер-стрит, уходить от Шерлока, когда впервые в жизни так хочется остаться.

***

Однажды дождливым холодным ноябрьским вечером Джон и Шерлок вышли из такси на Бейкер-стрит и остановились у двери квартиры. Что-то мешало Шерлоку переступить порог дома. Джон же просто не понимал, зачем он вышел из машины вслед за другом, ведь мог уже быть на полпути к своей новой квартире.

На наручных часах Джона обе стрелки остановились на числе 12. Полночь – время немалое. Такси сейчас поймать будет трудно, ждать машину из бюро – слишком долго. Но больше всего мужчину раздражало, что он стоит сейчас в мокрой, прилипшей к телу одежде, мерзнет под холодным ветром, а Шерлоку все нипочем. Он стоит тоже весь мокрый, но с таким видом, словно решает самую важную задачу в своей жизни.

Джон старался не тормошить друга понапрасну в такси, зная его тягу к полному одиночеству в минуты обдумывания дела. Но сейчас, когда тот почти вытянул его из теплого такси, он разозлился и спросил резче, чем хотел:

— Зачем ты меня потащил за собой из автомобиля, если даже на порог пустить не хочешь? Я мокрый, ты мокрый – еще одна минута на улице и простуда обеспечена.

Шерлок сфокусировал взгляд на Джоне и недоверчиво посмотрел на него, словно пытаясь понять, правда ли он сейчас снова ругал его. После его возвращения друг старался сдерживать себя, боясь спугнуть восстанавливающееся доверие. Но это не помогало: какая-то недосказанность так и осталась между ними. А сейчас Шерлок смотрел на Джона так, словно впервые увидел его спустя эти адские два года. Медленно протянув руку к его плечу, он коснулся его рубашки и удивился, чувствуя кроме влажной ткани под пальцами еще и неожиданное тепло.

Резко выдохнув, Шерлок встряхнул головой, отбрасывая назад отросшие за последние месяцы волосы и отдернул руку, словно обжегшись. На долю секунды прикрыв глаза, он вытащил из кармана ключи от входной двери и вставил их в замок, но не повернул. Обернувшись к удивленному его молчанием Джону, Шерлок чуть улыбнулся, будто извиняясь за задержку, и сказал:

— Джон, уже поздно.

Тот едва заметно напрягся и только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как Шерлок продолжил:

— Уже поздно. Ты, как и я, весь мокрый – ливень был хороший. Я могу вызвать тебе такси или поймать машину, что будет гораздо быстрее. Но, может быть, ты сегодня останешься у _нас_? В смысле, у меня, — сразу же поправился он. — Твоя спальня в полном порядке. Миссис Хадсон убирается там каждую неделю, — неловко закончил Шерлок и с каким-то болезненным ожиданием взглянул на Джона.

А тот, улыбнувшись, стремительно подошел к двери и, чуть дернув ее на себя, повернул ключ в замке. Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Это значит «да»? — поинтересовался он, входя следом за другом в квартиру и запирая за собой дверь.

— Это значит «наконец-то», — просто ответил Джон и начал подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж.

Шерлок, приподняв бровь, двинулся за ним. Когда дверь **их** гостиной закрылась за ним, он повернулся к Джону.

— Знаешь, наверное, нам надо поговорить, — медленно, что абсолютно ему несвойственно, произнес Холмс. Ватсон лишь кивнул. — Только я сначала в душ и переоденусь. Ты тоже?

Джон снова кивнул и пошел к себе в спальню, пытаясь унять не к месту расшалившееся сердце. Ведь ничего необычного не случилось: он просто как раньше переночует в своей спальне на Бейкер-стрит. Только что-то говорило о том, что _«как раньше»_ уже не будет.

***

Через двадцать минут, когда Джон спустился из своей комнаты, Шерлок уже был в гостиной и шевелил поленья в камине. Услышав шаги друга, он повернул голову в его сторону и внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь прочитать.

Джон в свою очередь удивленно поднял бровь и уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить Шерлока, чего он хочет, как тот встал и махнул рукой в сторону кресел, сам вставая у окна:

— Джон, садись, нам есть о чем поговорить…

Тот вздохнул, но молча сел, пытаясь угадать о чем пойдет разговор и стараясь не прерывать зрительного контакта с другом.

— Знаешь, Джон, — начал Шерлок, — я думал, что все станет другим, когда я вернусь. Я это знал уже тогда, на крыше Бартса, когда разговаривал с Мориарти. Я знал, что за то время, пока меня не будет в Лондоне и в вашей жизни, все изменится. Изменится состав Правительства. Изменятся цены на молоко. Молли найдет себе кого-нибудь, наконец-то. Миссис Хадсон поругается с бакалейщиком и найдет себе нового воздыхателя, может быть, даже неженатого. Лестрейд либо разведется с женой, либо сойдет с ума. Что там, кстати, в итоге произошло? Я даже был готов к тому, что ты женишься, — неожиданно сказал он.

Джон поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся, пытаясь восстановить дыхательную функцию. С подозрением глядя на Шерлока, он ждал пояснений.

— Ну, а что ты на меня так смотришь, Джон? — спросил тот, делая между словами странные паузы, словно ему было трудно говорить. — Это вполне нормально для… обычных людей. Влюбляться, жениться, забывать старых знакомых, которые ушли навсегда… — Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся к окну, как будто не хотел, чтобы друг видел его лицо.

Джон почувствовал, как сердце болезненно сжалось от горечи, сквозившей в словах Шерлока. Он медленно встал и подошел к нему, протянув руку с желанием дотронуться до его плеча, но не осмелился. Замерев рядом с другом, Джон посмотрел на его горделивую осанку, на задранный вверх подбородок и, улыбнувшись, спросил:

— С чего ты решил, что я могу жениться? Почему я должен был что-то забыть? Разве я собирался это сделать, до того, как ты… — он не смог закончить свою мысль, но Шерлок понял его.

Он пожал плечами и, глянув на Ватсона, ответил:

— Я повторяю, Джон, все люди так поступают. Я не был уверен, но… я готовился к этой новости. Знаешь, у меня было мало времени, чтобы следить за всей сетью Джима и еще отвлекаться на детали. Я не имел на это права. Но вот, я вернулся, а тут ничего не изменилось. Ничего. В Скотланд-Ярде так же работают одни идиоты. Миссис Хадсон так же жалуется на свое бедро и бегает на свидание к этому бакалейщику. Правительство все то же. Посмотри, за окном тоже ничего не изменилось: те же дома, те же витрины, даже вон та реклама висит с позапрошлого мая, — грустно выдыхая, закончил Шерлок, внимательно вглядываясь в запотевшее от тепла его дыхания окно.

— И что тебя тогда тревожит? — недоуменно поинтересовался Джон, стараясь уловить первопричину тревоги друга.

— Когда я вернулся и понял, что ничего не изменилось, то сначала обрадовался. Но потом осознал, что изменилось самое главное. **Ты**. Понимаешь, Джон? — спросил Шерлок, поворачиваясь к нему.

Джон отрицательно покачал головой и запустил руку в волосы, пытаясь пригладить несуществующую прядь.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, отвернулся, затем снова повернулся к Джону, все это время сжимая в кулаки и разжимая пальцы на обеих руках. Затем он придвинулся к другу чуть ближе и, глядя прямо в глаза, сказал:

— Ты был другим. Слишком спокойный, уравновешенный. Слишком терпеливый и ласковый. Ты даже не ударил меня по-хорошему за эти ужасные два года, за то, что я фактически использовал тебя. Я уже не говорю о том, что ты старался быть самым милым на свете, от чего лично у меня сводило зубы. Ты словно старался быть не собой, а своей улучшенной, как тебе казалось, копией. Только зачем? Ведь тебе это и не нужно, я все равно не знаю человека лучшего, чем ты, Джон, — горько закончил Шерлок.

Ватсон удивленно взирал на него снизу вверх и пытался найти слова для объяснения.

— Я, — начал он, — хотел показать тебе, что ничего не изменилось. Что все осталось по-прежнему. Что я все также дорожу нашими отношениями. Что ты, как и раньше, можешь во всем на меня положиться. Я хотел, чтобы между нами снова возникло доверие. Шерлок, а ты все больше отдалялся от меня, словно я был тебе больше не нужен, — наконец, закончил Джон на обвинительной ноте.

Шерлок смотрел на друга с удивлением и еле заметным недоверием. Он чуть заметно нервничал и переминался с ноги на ногу, отчего Джону стало почему-то неуютно.

— Я не отдалялся, — встал на защиту самого себя Шерлок. — Просто мне было непонятно, что с тобой происходит! Я знал другого Джона Ватсона: вспыльчивого, часто нетерпеливого, ворчащего из-за грязных чашек и приходящего уставшим с работы. А тут этого как не бывало. Вроде бы и прекрасно – исполнилась мечта о тишине и покое. Только странно: вдруг до ужаса захотелось услышать вечером твое ворчание, услышать твое сердитое сопение по поводу новых частей тела в холодильнике. Захотелось увидеть, как ты вечером придешь домой с работы, сядешь в свое кресло, закроешь глаза и скажешь, как ты устал. И попросишь кофе. Или скажешь, что посидишь пять минут и будешь готовить ужин, но внезапно уснешь на сорок минут и проснешься с затекшей шеей от неудобной позы. А потом еще часа полтора будешь ходить и жаловаться мне на старых перечниц, которые ничем не болеют, но идут к тебе потрепать твои нервы.

Джон смотрел на Шерлока с плохо скрываемым недоверием и удивлением. Если то, о чем сейчас говорит друг, – правда, то он самый большой идиот из всех живущих на этой идиотской земле.

— Что ты на меня так смотришь, Джон? — вывел его из раздумий Шерлок. — Я не шучу. Знаешь, как страшно было подниматься в нашу, слышишь, **нашу** квартиру после того, как проводил тебя, одному? Знаешь, как страшно всю дорогу, весь день хотеть сказать тебе всего одно слово _«возвращайся»_ и снова и снова молчать, боясь услышать вежливое _«прости, но нет, это пройденный этап»_? Знаешь, как страшно думать о том, что ты для самого близкого тебе человека _«пройденный этап»_? Ведь ты вел себя именно так: вежливо, церемонно и дружелюбно – словно тебе это вовсе и не важно уже. Я так хотел, чтобы ты вернулся сюда, но ты… — тяжело дыша, выдохнул он, боясь поднять глаза на Джона.

А Джон в этот момент чувствовал себя самым счастливым из всех счастливчиков мира. Внутри что-то оглушительно лопнуло, и тело затопила небывалая волна нежности к этому невозможному человеку. Он протянул руку и прикоснулся к предплечью Шерлока, заставляя поднять на него взгляд.

— Шерлок, как ты мог подумать такое? Как? После того, как эти два года я просто цеплялся за жизнь, пытаясь убежать от реальности? После того, как я два года каждую неделю ездил к тебе на могилу? Да я хотел вернуться больше всего на свете! — повысил голос Джон, стараясь заглушить в себе глупый порыв.

— Так что же тебя останавливало? Стеснялся? — язвительно поинтересовался уже вернувший себе непроницаемое выражение лица Шерлок.

— Какой же ты идиот! Ведь меня **ты** не звал! Как я мог прийти сюда, когда ты даже не сказал о том, что **тебе** это нужно? Я думал, что соседство тебе больше неинтересно, — с затаенным подтекстом сказал Джон.

Шерлок изумленно воззрился на него, безошибочно угадав, что именно хотел сказать друг. Долгие секунды серо-голубые глаза прожигали синие, ища в них ответы на самые сокровенные вопросы. Долгие секунды синие глаза читали такие долгожданные ответы в серо-голубых. Долгие секунды, а может быть, и минуты Джон и Шерлок боялись двинуться с места, чтобы не разбить момент абсолютного понимания.

Наконец, Джон не выдержал первым и, потянувшись к другу, сжал его в теплом объятии. Шерлок, не ожидавший от него таких поспешных действий, оказался к этому не готов и, чтобы не потерять равновесие, оперся спиной о подоконник, оказываясь, таким образом, прижатым к Джону. Несмело протянув руку, Холмс коснулся виска друга и провел ладонью по его волосам, останавливаясь на затылке. Второй рукой он обнял Джона за плечи, пытаясь прижать его еще ближе к себе, хотя это было затруднительно.

Казалось, что Джон пытается поверить в то, что Шерлок рядом, никуда не собирается уходить, никуда не исчезнет больше от него и сам желает того же, чего и Джон. Почувствовав пальцы Шерлока у себя на затылке, он чуть приподнял голову, заглядывая другу в глаза.

— Возвращайся, — прошептал Шерлок, нежно гладя затылок Ватсона кончиками пальцев, — я _так_ этого хочу. Ты мне нужен, слышишь? Всегда… — и, увидев счастливую улыбку друга ( _да и друга ли?_ ) и одобрительный кивок головы, улыбнулся сам.

А потом Шерлок медленно наклонился и легко коснулся губами губ Джона, в тот же миг отодвинувшись, словно боясь, что тот его оттолкнет. Но Ватсон лишь доверчиво закрыл глаза и еще сильнее сжал его в объятиях. Тогда Шерлок нарочито медленно снова склонился к нему и уже надолго взял губы Джона в свой плен.

Удивленная внезапной тишиной у квартирантов, миссис Хадсон, когда поднялась на второй этаж и заглянула в гостиную, была приятно удивлена: ее «мальчики» стояли, обнявшись, у запотевшего окна и увлеченно целовались, не замечая ничего вокруг. Прошептав что-то, очень похожее на _«наконец-то»_ , она, радостно улыбаясь, спустилась вниз и, проверив замок на входной двери, отправилась спать.

***

— Что делаешь? — лениво протянул Шерлок, отрываясь от новой книги по криминалистике, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, который сидел рядом с ним на диване, точнее – в обнимку с ним на диване.

— Да вот, пытаюсь разобраться, что же это все-таки за слово и кто его мог отправить, — ответил Джон, поворачивая голову в сторону Шерлока и целуя его в нос.

— Какое слово? — поинтересовался тот, услышав в словах своего…хм, друга-не друга, возлюбленного-не возлюбленного, своего Джона намек на тайну, и перегнулся через его плечо, заглядывая в экран ноутбука.

На экране было открыто окно браузера с блогом Джона. Виден был пост о его возвращении, и среди целой сотни комментариев Шерлок сразу же понял, о чем говорил хозяин блога, и, ткнув в комментарий пальцем и получив одобрительный кивок, самодовольно крякнул. Потянув компьютер из рук владельца, он на несколько минут погрузился в созерцание комментария и стучанию по клавишам. 

Через шесть минут Шерлок удовлетворенно зевнул и, вернув компьютер Джону, вновь обнял его, устраиваясь удобнее среди горы подушек. Не дожидаясь вопроса, он решил просветить непросветленных.

— Что сначала тебе сказать, что значит это слово или кто это написал? — поинтересовался он, глядя на Джона.

— Давай сначала про слово, — решил тот.

— _«Mamihlapinatapai»_ означает «взгляд между двумя людьми, в котором выражается желание каждого в том, что другой станет инициатором того, чего хотят оба, но ни один не хочет быть первым». Это слово племени острова Огненная Земля. Входит в Книгу рекордов Гинесса как одно из самых трудных для перевода слов в мире, — усмехнувшись, разъяснил Шерлок. — Теперь о том, кто это прислал. После несложных операций по взламыванию главного сервера, который владеет правами на все блоги, подобные твоему, я смог вычислить IP-адрес компьютера, с которого было отправлено это сообщение. Уже после этого я вычислил, кто является его владельцем, — самодовольно закончил Шерлок, с улыбкой глядя на Джона.

— Ну, и кто это? Не выпендривайся, Шерлок, — поторопил его мужчина.

– Это мисс Адлер, — засмеялся Шерлок, увидев глубочайшее изумление на обожаемом лице. – Ты что, не знал, что она твоя поклонница?

— Зачем ей это? — задумчиво произнес Джон, разглядывая фотографию.

Шерлок пожал плечами, положил голову на его плечо и предположил:

— Может быть, она заметила все раньше нас самих и решила подтолкнуть?

Джон недоверчиво посмотрел на него, а потом сказал:

— Ей-то это зачем? Кажется, она сама имела на тебя виды…

Шерлок засмеялся и, чмокнув Джона в ухо, встал с дивана и прошел к столу, на котором лежал его телефон. Ударив несколько раз по клавишам, он нашел то, что искал и вернулся обратно на диван, одновременно протягивая телефон Джону. На экране горела история чата Шерлока и Ирэн. Джон невольно сглотнул.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я это прочитал? — решил удостовериться он.

Шерлок кивнул. Тогда Джон устремил голодный взгляд на сообщения.

_«А он уже вернулся к тебе?»_  
«Что ты имеешь в виду?»  
«Ой, да ладно, мистер Холмс, не притворяйся!»  
«Я тебя не понимаю.»  
«Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит?»  
«Вот теперь понятно. Нет, не вернулся. И, видимо, не вернется. Почему ты сказала «к тебе»?»  
«Боже, гении все так глупы?»  
«Не увиливай от вопроса!»  
«Потому что ему не важно место жительства. Ему важен тот, кто рядом с ним. И, видимо, это скоро будешь не ты…»  
«…»  
«Верни его, пока не поздно. Он ждет.»  
«Откуда ты знаешь?»  
«Потому что я жду до сих пор. А он дорожил тобой как святыней. Это не проходит просто так.»  
«Ты уверена?»  
«Абсолютно»  
«…»  
«…»  
«Спасибо, Ирэн. И не жди, это бесполезно»  
«Я сама решу – полезно или нет. Удачи.» 

Джон поднял ошеломленный взгляд на Шерлока и увидел целое море нежности в его взгляде. Быстро закрыв ноутбук и опустив его на пол, он обнял мужчину и погладил его по голове, пропуская сквозь пальцы спутанные после утреннего душа пряди.

— Надо сказать ей «спасибо» и от меня, — чуть хрипловато произнес Ватсон, наблюдая за облизывающим губы Шерлоком.

— Точно, надо. Только позже. Сейчас у меня запланировано немного другое дело, — прошептал Холмс, целуя Джона и притягивая его еще ближе к себе. Тот, кажется, не сопротивлялся, ведь благодарность _«доброму анониму»_ может и подождать.


End file.
